


Ultimate Slash Madness

by CaiPrince13



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weirdness, slashing slash pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiPrince13/pseuds/CaiPrince13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek and Destiel make up after tempers run high during the Ultimate Slash Madness Tourney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Slash Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.
> 
> [Picture that goes with this fic](http://caiprince13.tumblr.com/post/32583100206/so-this-was-one-of-the-desterek-prompts-i-got-for)

Sterek ran his hand nervously through his hair. This poll had been hard on his and Destiel’s relationship. At first it was more of a friendly rivalry, both of them reasonably confidant that they would make it to the end. And they had.

When they both reached the championship round things got tense. Now, Sterek knew he could be a real bitch sometimes (though so could Destiel), but it had been really upsetting when they had clashed so badly. Because, honestly, Sterek really liked Destiel. He was someone that Sterek admired and looked up to. And, hey, even if Destiel as a bit old for him, neither of them seemed to mind.

Even now, they had only been together for a short time and though Sterek’s feelings were strong, he couldn’t help but have doubts. Now that he’d won the poll, he was almost scared to see Destiel again. Things had been good since they’d gotten together . . . They’d been so good, and he wanted more than anything to keep it that way.

That’s why, when he finally reached the door to Destiel’s apartment, he hesitated, wondering if he should knock. Wondering what his reception would be like. He bit his lip, trying to make himself knock. He could smell Destiel from here and hear faint rock music playing in the background. It made Sterek smile.

Still, what if Destiel was less than happy to see him? He was the veteran ship, after all. He probably deserved to win more than Sterek did. He might be really pissed. Grumbling to himself, Sterek shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and turned to leave.

“Fuck,” he muttered, as he reached the stairs leading to the first floor, changing his mind again and returning to Destiel’s doorstep. He was the Alpha now, after all. What did he have to be afraid of?

Rejection! That’s what! With an exasperated sigh he ran both his hands through his hair, flinging them out wildly as he turned away again.

There was a dull thump against the door and Sterek heard Destiel’s heavy footfalls inside. Well, that was that, then. He gave a decisive knock before shoving his hands into his pockets, trying his hardest not to look like a dejected puppy.

A moment later the latch clicked back and the door swung open. Destiel looked customarily disheveled, his hair mussed to the side and his tie loosened past the open buttons of his shirt. Sterek couldn’t help staring for a moment before glancing up to meet the older man’s eyes.

“You never knock,” Destiel said with a blank expression. Sterek shrugged. “Or use the door, actually,” he pointed out. Sterek flushed, giving Destiel his best glare. Destiel’s face broke into a grin and he wrapped a caloused hand behind Sterek’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Took you long enough to get your fuzzy ass down here,” he murmured fondly, yanking, more than inviting him into the apartment.

“Sorry,” Sterek said, his fingers finding their way to Destiel’s hips so he could pull him back against the door. “Won’t happen again.”


End file.
